On-demand services have become increasingly popular. Taking a transportation service as an example, a passenger may send a service request using an application installed on a device of the passenger and wait for a driver to pick up him. Existing transportation service applications can navigate based on positioning information of a device. However, it might be time consuming for a driver and a passenger to meet at a meetup location using the existing transportation service applications because of positioning errors, imprecise positioning locations or unfamiliarity with the meetup location by the driver and/or the passenger. This may affect the efficiency of transportation services and may compromise user experience.